


What Are Friends For?

by whitebloodcellfightinglikehell



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebloodcellfightinglikehell/pseuds/whitebloodcellfightinglikehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidfic. Brendon's the next little musical star in the musical Pixies In The Field. However, he doesn't feel as if any of it matters if he doesn't have a friend. But the day after the debut performance, at a pizza party in the park for the whole production team and cast, he meets Ryan and things don't seem as bad anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

A small step in the right direction, a little kick there, a little stomp there, a small halt and pause with poise and grace that ended with a hop and another kick. The music stopped and with it he froze, his little grin popping out barely under all of the makeup. Sweat covered him; he’d never danced so hard in his life. The adrenaline pulsing through his veins almost put his body into shock. But when the pixie king linked hands with his fellow little pixies and bowed, he looked almost dull, like he was sad. Alone, although he was on a stage in front of a bunch of people he’d never met. So many people, and this was just the first showing.  
His mother was backstage, waiting for him with open arms, and he skipped into them, giving her a tight squeeze.  
“You did great, honey.” She smiled, picking him up and giving him a piggyback ride to the dressing rooms so he could change and wash up. The rainbow-y makeup wasn’t all that hard for his mother to wash off of him, and all he had to do, really, was pull off the wings. He liked the suspenders and bowtie too much to take them off. Cast members were coming to him and high-fiving him, patting him on the back, and saying things like “Nice voice, Brenny,” and “Ya got moves!”  
It wasn’t long until they were scheduling a pizza party at the park for the younger dancers, just to celebrate the great show. After the long, boring, only-for-adults discussion, Brendon yawned got in the backseat of his mom’s car, giddy, almost. And he fell asleep on the drive home.

***

“You’re it, Ry!”

A small poke on the little boy’s back from his best friend and he was speeding off. It was Sunday, and they always came to the park on Sundays. It was usually all to themselves, but when Spencer stopped and looked at the van pulling up long enough for Ryan to run into him, he got just a tad startled. Actually, not just startled, but more like scared stiff. It was a white van, with colorful designs on it. And their parents had always told them—white vans are not good. They had been told stories about them, too. Stories about kids disappearing forever because vans always had monsters in them, the kind of thing that would give you goose bumps if you thought about it too much, that would make you want your teddy bear. Ryan looked at Spencer with wide eyes and pulled him by his shirt, running behind a water fountain.  
“Ry, are they gonna eat us?”  
“Shhhh!”  
The van door opened, and as they watched it, it was as if their gaze slowed time itself. They were both shivering and hugging each other tightly.  
“Spence, this is the end, isn’t it?”  
“I think it is.”  
When kids started pouring out of the van, though, Spencer’s blue eyes relaxed and he smiled just a bit.  
“Look, Ry! Other kids!” a big grin spread across his face and he started in the direction of the van, but Ryan grabbed his shirt and yanked him back.  
“Spencer, what if it’s a trap? What if those kids are just a mirage or somethin’ like that?”  
Spencer shook his head, though. “Don’t be silly! And even if it’s pretend,” he stuck his chest out and his grin turned into a seriously thin line. “I watched The Karate Kid. I know kung-fu!” and with a hi-ya, he kung-fu-chopped Ryan’s shoulder. That earned him a glare. But Ryan looked at the kids and saw that they were all colorfully dressed, and they had pizza. He could almost smell it from there. But one thing concerned him more—some weird kid in a bowtie was about to take his swing. He wasn’t going to stand for that, so he ran for it and slung himself sloppily into it. So sloppily that he flopped out of it and he could have sworn the sky was purple when his head hit the hard ground. When everything stopped swimming in his vision and the colors went back to normal, he saw the kid standing over him.  
“Are you okay?”  
Ryan grimaced and pushed himself up to his feet. “Go away.” he muttered, brushing the mulch off of his pants and blushing. He’d just made a total fool of himself. The kid frowned and started to walk away, but Ryan frowned. “Wait!” he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He glanced back and frowned.  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry…uh. What’s your name?”  
The kid smiled. “I’m Brendon. Urie. Brendon Urie.”  
Ryan froze for a minute. That name had sounded very familiar. It took him a few strange looks at Brendon to finally recognize him, and he smiled with glee.  
“You…you were the king pixie in that musical!”  
Brendon blushed. “Yeah, I was. You saw it?”  
“Yeah, my mom made me go. I ended up liking it though.” He nodded. “How did you dance like that?”  
Brendon blushed a tad more. “Oh, I don’t know…I just danced. I’ve been practicing for about a year…” he waved his hand at him like it wasn’t a big deal.  
Spencer poked Ryan in the back and he turned. “Hmm?”  
He pointed to his mom’s convertible. “I gotta go.” And that made Ryan frown.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But it’s not even 3 yet, is it?”  
“It is.”  
Ryan scowled but they exchanged goodbyes nonetheless. He sat in his swing and gestured for Brendon to take Spencer’s usual seat. He nodded and jumped in it, pushing himself off of the ground to start swinging high, giggles escaping him.  
Ryan was really quiet, though, just twisting around on his swing, and when Brendon jumped off the swing into the mulch, unscathed, Ryan was still just chilling on his swing.  
Brendon ran around behind the swingset, though, and before Ryan knew it, he was being pulled by the chains of the swing and then pushed. Ryan made a small screech at the sudden movement and frowned, and it made Brendon giggle. “Don’t be scared, silly! You just need to swing! That’s what they’re for.”  
Ryan smiled a little and started getting into the rhythm, and every time he got a bit higher, Brendon would push him harder, and when Brendon stopped pushing, Ryan frowned. He stomped his feet to the ground, stopping very suddenly, and he stood up.  
“I’m Ryan.”  
Brendon looked at him strangely for a minute.  
Ryan scratched his neck. “I forgot to tell you earlier.”  
Brendon nodded and smiled. “Yeah, you did.”  
They just looked at each other in quiet for a while, and they could both smell the pizza stirring again, the wind was blowing from the table to them. But Brendon couldn’t care less.  
After a minute or so, he suddenly took Ryan’s hand. “Um.”  
“What?”  
Brendon’s face started flushing. “You’re my friend now, right? Because when people push other people on the swingset without getting told to go take a hike, that means they’re friends, right?”  
Ryan laughed a little. “Yeah. We’re friends.”  
Brendon beamed and Ryan smiled a little back, a bit awkward. Brendon suddenly attacked him with a hug, a huge, smiley, tight hug and it knocked the breath out of him.  
“You’re my friend.” Brendon whispered, not wanting to let go. Ever.

*****

Ryan’s mom would take him to every performance that came remotely close to Nevada, just so he could see the show again, and talk to Brendon. Brendon just seemed to get better during every show. And after every show, when the cast would bow, Brendon’s smile was just as bright as the makeup on his face.  
For once, he had a friend.


End file.
